After Loving You
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: 2min fic : Minho meninggalkan anaenya, lee Taemin untuk wanita lain? BL, BOYXBOY, AU, OOC, RnR plis!


_**Tittle : After Loving You**  
><em>

_**Author : 0nsoonisecret**_

_**Pairing : 2min**_

_**Bang JEHA(?)**_

_**Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story truly mine**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**_

_**Type : 1shoot, songfict**_

_**Warning : Sad story, BL, YAOI, TYPO(S) and abalabalalalalal...**_

_**a/n : FF ini di adaptasi(?) dari mv after love – park hyo shin, tapi jalan ceritanya agak beda kok, nilai sendiri deh =_=". Author menggabungkan dua lirik lagu di fanfic ini yaitu After Love – Park Hyo shin dan Yesterdat Different From Today – Kim Ji Eun.**_

_**Nb : Saya bukan author 2min, jadi maap kalo kurang mantap ato kurang ngena *sembunyi didalem kolor bang Jin***_

* * *

><p>Namja cantik itu bersenandung ringan di kala ia berdiri di sisi jalan. Menghibur dirinya sendiri diantara kesunyian yang ia rasakan saat menunggu nampyeon-nya. Yahh... suaminya, suami yang sudah dinikahinya baru beberapa bulan lalu. Namja yang memberinya semangat dan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa untuknya. Namja yang mengisi pundi-pundi hatinya dengan rasa cinta yang begitu indah.<p>

Kecantikan namja ini sungguh tidak biasa, hampir semua namja yang melihat wajahnya mengatakan keindahan wajahnya melebihi seorang wanita. Wajah yang mulus, dengan tulang pipi menonjol membentuk wajahnya, hidung mancung serta bibir plum sensual nan merah. Rambutnya cokelatnya tergerai sebahu, melayang tertiup bayu yang makin lama makin menusuk tulangnya.

Huhh... lama!

Tapi ia tidak pernah bosan menunggu.

Makhluk yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba muncul, perlahan berupa titik di ujung jalan yang lama-kelamaan membentuk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Mendekat... semakin mendekat, hingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu. wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit errr... lelah? Mungkin karena perjalanan dari halte ke rumah mereka cukup jauh dan itu memakan banyak tenaga.

Namja tampan itu kini berhadapan dengan namja cantik dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Seperti menahan sesuatu di tenggorokkannya.

"Kau pulang Minho hyung?"

"Ne Taemin-ah..." hanya itu, jawaban singkat dari bibir namja perperawakan tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti lelah hyung? Ayo pulang, akan kubuatkan makan malam untukmu." Dengan cekatan Taemin merangkul tangan Minho.

Namun namja itu menahan tubuhnya, menolak tarikan Taemin, "Aku tidak pulang Taeminie, maafkan aku."

Taemin tampak kebingungan, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali pada Minho, "Wae? Kau masih akan bekerja setelah ini?"

"Ani, aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan padamu..." Minho menjeda kalimatnya, menatap mata sang anae dalam, sedang Taemin tidak punya _clue _apapun dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan Minho.

"Apa?"

"Mari kita bercerai, aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik darimu Taemin. Jauh lebih cantik darimu dan yang terpenting dia adalah seorang wanita. Dia bisa melahirkan anak untukku. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi, jangan pernah menungguku uum?" Minho berujar pada Taemin, seakan kalimatnya barusan adalah pernyataan biasa.

"Hyung? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum kebingungannya. Mungkin saja tadi pendengarannya salah.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai ke apartemenmu secepatnya." menepuk pundak namja cantik itu seolah dia adalah teman bermainnya, bukan istrinya, "aku pergi."

.

.

Aku membawa tubuhku lunglai, melewati centi demi centi jalan ini. Jalan yang sepi tanpa ada seorangpun. Bahkan semakin buruk saat sekarang adalah musim dingin, angin kencang selalu datang, mendukung kesendirianku. Menerpa tubuhku, mendorongku untuk kembali. Tapi tidak... Seperti biasa, hanya aku yang berdiri sendiri menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Memori-memori indah yang selama ini tersembunyi jauh entah dimana, tiba-tiba tercurah begitu saja tanpa aku inginkan, memori tentang dirimu. Hanya otak ini yang memaksaku untuk kembali mengingatnya, sekedar untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Tetap saja... menyenangkan jika itu tentang dirimu.

Dalam satu hari saja, satu...

Adakah gambaran wajahku melewati pikiranmu, seperti yang selalu aku rasakan? Mengingatmu dalam kesakitan yang tak terhingga. Atau kau sudah melupakanku? Kau tahu hyung? Apa yang selama ini kita punya, kita rasakan masih jauh untuk di katakan 'cinta'. Namun, untuk mengatakan bahwa hal itu mudah dilupakan, itu sama sekali mustahil.

Hari ini aku terjebak di antara memori cinta dan perpisahan. Hanya berputar dalam tangisku, terengah-engah mencarimu.

Bodoh!

Di mana kau hyung? Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? Aku masih berdiri di tempat dimana aku melepasmu pergi. Tempat yang sepi, di mana tak ada seorangpun yang menemaniku saat kau meninggalkanku. Di dalam pikiran dan hatiku, aku masih merindukanmu. Aku menangis lagi, terisak lagi sampai aku kehabisan nafasku. Aku menangis setelah aku mencintaimu.

Sudah begitu lama, sejak aku keluar rumah hanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin. Namun semua ini justru membuatku makin lemah. Bagai terjatuh pada mantra kesendirian yang tercipta di tempat ini. Tempat yang begitu senyap, hanya debu yang beterbangan karena gerakan udara. Tempat dimana terakhir aku menata punggungmu nanar. Menyusuri kembali jalanan ini, jalan yang sangat aku kenali di mana kau selalu menarikku dengan tanganmu itu.

Dalam kepiluan akan ketidakhadiranmu, aku menghitung jejakku saat aku kembali ke rumah.

Langkahku terhenti...

Aku belum sanggup... belum sanggup meninggalkan tempat ini...

_Huks!_

Aku ingin meneriakkan namamu, kembali membalik tubuhku.

"MINHO HYUUUUNG!"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa... tidak ada jawaban sekecil apapun. Yang hanya bisa aku lihat adalah... memori tentang dirimu.

Kau tahu kan hyung? Iyakan? Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hah? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum melupakanmu, aku masih menunggumu! Kapan hari dimana kau akan kembali padaku? Aku takut hyung... jika jantungku ini berhenti berdetak. Jika aku mati lebih dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku selalu menangis merindukanmu setelah aku mencintaimu.

Bisakah kau memberiku senyumanmu sedikit saja, bagaimana bisa hari ini begitu berbeda dari hari kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Aku ingat saat itu, bagaimana wajahmu, bagaimana ekspresimu. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit senyuman. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya dimana setiap hari kau mengumbar kata cinta untukku. Begitu murahkah harganya?

Jika itu bukan aku, apa kau bahagia sekarang? karena itu bukan aku, kau bisa untuk tersenyum kembali? Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya? Tapi... masih terlalu banyak alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu. cintaku padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Cintaku padamu memiliki alasan yang tak terbatas.

Senyumanmu adalah air mataku sekarang.

Bahkan jika itu bukan aku, kau masih dapat menemukan cinta lain? Karena itu bukan aku, kau tidak akan pernah berpisah (dengannya)? Dan apabila kau bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku. Tetap saja, mereka tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, sebanyak cintaku padamu. Sekarang terlalu banyak alasan kenapa kau harus melupakanmu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, jika aku masih mencintaimu.

Kenapa kita berpisah? Aku kira aku sedikit mengerti, selebihnya aku benar-benar akan merasa lelah. Daripada aku berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu, aku memilih untuk menunggumu sampai akhir. _That's how one day would pass from now on._

Aku tetap manusia idiot yang mencintaimu, selain itu...

Aku tidak mengetahui hal lain, hanya ini.

.

.

Aku sampai di depan rumahku, menatap seorang namja paruh baya yang memasukkan sebuah amplop putih dalam kotak suratnya. Ia berbalik, saat bertemu mata denganku kami saling memberi salam, menunduk sopan setelah itu meninggalkanku berlalu. Aku melangkah menuju kotak surat, mengambilnya. Namun dugaanku salah, itu adalah paket kecil. Segera ku bawa masuk ke rumah.

Berantakan. Dari seluruh sisi yang kau lihat cuma berantakan. Pakaian kotor, piring, remote, bungkus snack bahkan botol soju terlihat berantakan. Ini rumahku, rumah yang dulu ku tinggali dengan namja tampan yang paling ku cinta. Choi Minho.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengurus rumahku dengan baik? Mengurus diriku saja aku tidak mampu. Aku yakin bapak tukang pos tadi saja miris melihat tampangku. Entah sudah berapa minggu pakaian yang aku pakai. Sudah berapa hari aku tidak mandi? Dan rambutku? Mungkin seseorang akan berkata 'ini rambut atau akar beringin?'

Hampir lupa!

Paket tanpa pengirim, sama seperti surat kaleng. Aku merobek bungkusnya yang berwarna putih tidak sabaran. Isinya perekan suara berwarna hitam. Dari siapa ini? Apa ini lelucon? Ku rasa takkan ada yang akan ada yang mau iseng memberiku lelucon, aku ini sebatang kara.

Ku tekan tombol _play _berwarna merah...

_Saengil chukha hamnida..._

Suara ini...

_Saengil chukha hamnida..._

_Saranghaneun Taeminie..._

_Saengil chukha hamnida..._

_Terkejut eoh? Kekeke..._

_Waahh hari ini ulang tahun anaeku yang paling cantik! Taeminie!_

_Selamat ulang tahun!_

_Tapi... kenapa kau begitu jelek di hari ulang tahunmu eoh?_

_Badanmu bau, rambutmu tidak disisir, tidak ganti pakaian dan wajahmu tidak kau setrika?_

_Tidak bisakah anaeku melakukan hal yang benar tanpa aku?_

_Tapi tetap saja, aku harus pergi ne? ^^_

_Dan..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu_

_Bisakah aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu?_

_Kau ingat tempat kita melakukan ciuman pertama?_

_Kita akan bertemu disana OK!_

Apa-apaan dia? Setelah meninggalkanku, beginikah caranya? Apa dia mempermainkan aku eoh? Anae? Aku masih anaenya? Lelucon apa ini!

Berhenti merobek hatiku. Kau tahu aku masih begitu mencintaimu Minho hyung. Kau tahu kan? Kau tahu pasti aku akan melakukannya. Akan kutunjukkan padamu air mata ini hyung. Tunggu aku.

.

.

Hanya perbukitan rendah di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Tempat yang jarang terlihat oleh manusia-manusia sibuk di sekitarnya. Begitulah aku dan Minho hyung menemukan tempat ini. Saat kami kabur dari sekolah karena ingin nonton film, kami di kejar security sekolah hingga tersesat kesini. Walau tidak jadi nonton film saat itu, aku bahkan lebih merasa beruntung. Hari itu Minho hyung berhasil menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tepat di bawah pohon maple yang memerah saat musim gugur. Dan beberapa menit setelah itu dia menciumku, itu ciuman pertama kami.

Aku yakin sekarang pohon maple cantik itu berubah menjadi sebatang pohon dengan ranting-ranting tanpa daun. Mengingat ini musim dingin, saljunya pun tebal hingga sepatu boots-ku tertelan habis. Masih beberapa meter lagi hingga aku sampai ke pohon itu. Pohon yang hanya berdiri sendiri di pinggi anak sungai Han. Kemungkinan sungai itu membeku, berharap nantinya aku bisa bermain seluncur dengan namja bodoh itu.

Hah! Aku membencinya.

Walau pun begitu aku merindukannya! Ah ani! Aku lebih membencinya! Bagaimana dia bisa mempermainkan aku sampai seperti ini. Dia pikir ini lucu? Atau wanita itu mencampakkannya? Atau wanita itu ternyata mandul?

Aku akan memukul kepalanya dengan bongkahan salju besar saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Dia kira aku akan memaafkannya dengan mudah? Setelah mengkhianatiku, aku akan memaafkannya langsung begitu? Aniya... aku bukan namja gampangan hyung. Kau tidak tahu berapa liter airmata yang aku habiskan untuk menangisimu. Mungkin cukup untuk memandikan satu gajah Thailand.

Lantas kenapa aku mau menemuimu lagi? Mau menerimamu lagi dengan begini gampangnya? Simple hyung. Karena alasan yang aku miliki untuk tidak melupakanmu belum habis bahkan bertambah setiap harinya, Menumpuk menyempitkan hatiku.

"Aah watta..." gumamku kecil.

Melihat dari jarak beberapa meter, seorang namja di bawah pohon maple gundul membelakangiku. Namja itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel untuk menghindari kebekuan. Aku meraup salju lalu memadatkannya dengan tanganku. Perlahan mendekatinya dengan mengendap-endap. Makin dekat, dekat...

Tunggu...

Ini bukan? Jangan-jangan! Ahh tidak mungkin! Kau mau menyakitiku dua kali!

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arahku. Sedikit tersenyum menyadari aku sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Jonghyun hyung?"

Dia kakak kandung Minho hyung. Keundae... kenapa dia di sini?

"Mana Minho hyung?" tanyaku masih kebingungan sembari mendekat pada Jonghyun hyung.

"Kau tenang saja Taeminie, dia ada di sini." Tukasnya ringan, menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang terlihat formal padaku.

Aku membukanya perlahan, membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

Pusing. Entahlah, aku masih bingung dengan apa yang aku baca. Apa ini? Kenapa kakiku lemas? kenapa tubuhku bergetar? kenapa hatiku begitu sakit seperti tersiram air keras. Ini begitu perih, bahkan lebih perih daripada saat dia meninggalkan aku dulu.

"Dan dia menitipkan hadiah ulang tahunmu padaku, dia membuatkannya spesial untukmu. Dengarkanlah baik-baik..." Jonghyun hyung mengeluarkan selembar kertas lalu bersenandung indah dengan suara emasnya.

_My memories that were hidden away somewhere_  
><em>Suddenly pour forth thoughts of you<em>  
><em>In the length of an entire day,<em>  
><em>Would images of me ever come across your mind?<em>

_What we had was far from being called 'love'_  
><em>But to say that it was forgettable is impossible<em>  
><em>Today I am again caught in between love and separation,<em>  
><em>Spinning in tears, breathlessly searching for you<em>

_Fool, where are you? Can you not leave me?_  
><em>I am still standing in the place where I let you go<em>  
><em>In my mind and heart, I still yearn for you<em>  
><em>I cry again until I lose breath<em>  
><em>After loving you<em>

_It's been such a long time since I've come outdoors to feel the blowing wind_  
><em>I collapse into a sudden spell of loneliness,<em>  
><em>As I walk on the familiar road you pulled me down by the hands<em>  
><em>In the sadness of your absence, I count my steps as I head back home<em>

_Fool, where are you? Can you not leave me?_  
><em>I am still standing in the place where I let you go<em>  
><em>In my mind and heart, I still yearn for you<em>  
><em>I cry again until I lose breath<em>  
><em>After loving you<em>

_I try calling out for you, and turning around,_  
><em>I see only memories of you<em>

_You know? Don't you? If you know, why are you doing this?_  
><em>Until now, I still haven't forgotten you, I'm still waiting for you<em>  
><em>Which day are you coming back on? I'm afraid my heart will stop beating<em>  
><em>I cry again yearning for you<em>  
><em>After loving you<em>

Huks! Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Lututku sudah terlalu lemas untuk menahan massa tubuhku sendiri, sekarang terduduk bersimpuh. Otakku terlalu berkabut, gelap, kelam lupa jika salju sedingin ini, bahkan tubuhku tak merespon sedikitpun. Tidak terasa, mungkin jika aku melepas mantelku dinginnya tetap tidak terasa. Karena rasa sakitku teralih pada satu tempat.

Hanya satu yang tetap hangat, air mata ini, yang entah kapan mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku.

Bagaimana kau bisa sejahat ini padaku hyung? Bahkan lebih jahat daripada saat kau meninggalkanku kemarin! Kenapa! katakan padaku kenapa! tidak bisakah aku ikut denganmu hyung. Kau jahat! Choi Minho aku membencimu!

Jonghyun hyung menarik tanganku lembut, menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dia berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi kurasa aku takkan tenang sekarang.

Aku seratus persen tahu apa ini sekarang, menyadarinya justru semakin sakit. Seakan beribu jarum berkarat menusuk hatiku. Sakit, perih tak tertahan. Tak bisa berhenti sedikitpun, sakit ini menekan seluruh tenagaku. Sakit yang merambat keseluruh inderaku, mata, telinga, hidung, kulit dan lidah hingga kurasa aku tak bisa menggunakannya lagi sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyiksa, seluruh badanku kelu...

Air ini terus mengalir, menyesak ingin keluar secepatnya hingga aku sulit bernafas. Bahkan isakanku tersegal-sengal. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya ini, menangisimu. Bodohkan?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kehilanganmu,

tapi kenapa begitu sakit?

Hati ini seakan mengkristal seketika, dingin dan nyeri.

Mataku kabur, tapi aku masih bisa melihat tanganku yang menggenggam erat sesuatu. Ahh iya... kertas putih yang memberi tahu aku segalanya. Hanya menggenggam erat kertas putih ini, seakan semua ini salahnya. Kertas putih...

_**Surat Keterangan Kematian**_

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

_Jonghyun membuka pintu untuk tamunya yang begitu tak sabaran. Menyadari itu adiknya sendiri ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Kebiasaan Choi Minho yang tak sabaran, bukan begitu?_

_"Hyung! Katakan padaku bahwa aku belum berubah kan? Wajahku masih sama kan?" cerocos Minho begitu ia masuk._

_"Hei kau kenapa? salah minum alkohol?" Jonghyun kurang menghiraukan, tangannya bergegas membalik foto yang terpajang di lemari rumahnya._

_"Katakan padaku hyung! Aku mohon! Aku belum berubah kan? Aku masih Choi Minho." Jerit Minho lagi, Kali ini berhasil membuat Jonghyun agak khawatir._

_"Kenapa? ada yang salah?" tanya Jonghyun ragu menatap adiknya yang berwajah serius._

_"Hyung?" melemparkan amplop cokelat berukuran besar ke meja dekat Jonghyun._

_"Apa ini?" menatap kaget pada kertas hasil test laboratorium, Choi Minho menderita kanker otak stadium akhir?_

_"Jangan terkejut, aku sudah lama menderita penyakit ini." Tukas Minho santai namun wajahnya begitu gelisah._

_"Apa?" lebih kaget lagi mendengar jawaban adiknya. Memang selama ini ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan adiknya ini. Tapi jika ini masalah penyakit, kenapa Minho baru memberitahunya. Ini bukan hal yang sepele._

_"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, aku mohon bantuanmu kali ini." Agak mengeraskan kalimatnya, menatap serius ke arah hyung-nya._

_"Tapi Minho! Penyakitmu..."_

_Minho memotong, "Taeminie, aku mohon jaga Taemin saat aku pergi nanti dan sebelum aku pergi aku akan memberikan hal terakhir yang aku bisa untuknya. Aku mohon hyung! Kali ini bantulah adikmu yang penyakitan ini, bukankah kau menyukai adik iparmu itu?"_

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Ga jelas kan? Gantung ya?<em>

_Hahahah *sikret sarap*_


End file.
